


Vid: Lean On

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Parabatai, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Blow a kiss, fire a gunWe need someone to lean on- Lean On, by Major Lazer





	

**Author's Note:**

> A more light-hearted tribute to my favourite parabatai, although the feels couldn't be suppressed. Strictly canon, for once. :)

**Music** : Lean On, by Major Lazer (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqeW9_5kURI))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_leanon.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 119mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
\- We're parabatai. There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.  
\- He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.  
\- Alec and I - we can't be broken.


End file.
